This invention is directed to a disposable one-piece swimsuit for girls, having absorbent and containment features.
Absorbent swim pants and swimsuits for pre-toilet trained kids are typically pant-like garments, resembling diapers or training pants, that lack any coverage for the wearer""s upper torso. These garments are appropriate for boys, but can be considered inadequate for girls. In our society, girls do not typically expose their bare frontal upper torsos. Babies can be considered an exception to this general rule, but for the most part, even female infants and toddlers are typically dressed in a way to cover their upper torsos.
Some clothing manufacturers make cloth swimsuits that provide upper torso coverage for female infants and toddlers, but these swimsuits generally provide no containment qualities and, furthermore, must be washed after each use, which can be a very undesirable task, particularly when the wearer urinates, or worse, creates solid waste in the garment. Absorbent swimpants can be worn underneath a cloth swimsuit.
There is a need or desire for a disposable swimwear garment that provides upper torso coverage for female wearers.
The present invention is directed to a one-piece disposable swimsuit, particularly suitable for female infants and toddlers, that provides upper torso coverage as well as absorbent and containment features. In addition to satisfying the social norm of covering up girls"" frontal upper torsos, the upper torso coverage provided in this invention also provides protection from the sun against harmful rays that could lead to sunburn, or worse, skin cancer.
The swimsuit of the invention is disposable, such that it can be worn for a limited time, until the garment is soiled or for the duration of the wearer""s water activities. The swimsuit can be a conventionally shaped tanksuit, with primarily cross-body stretch, suitably with areas of differential stretch to improve fit. Alternatively, various non-conventional designs are also included herein. These various designs all provide frontal upper torso coverage in combination with absorbent and containment features. An absorbent assembly located within the crotch area of the swimsuit is suitably pulp-based and will not swell when wet. Additionally, containment flaps can be attached around the leg openings to provide enhanced containment of bowel movements.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a disposable, one-piece swimsuit that provides frontal upper torso coverage as well as absorbent and containment features.